ayudame a recordar
by Nero Dante Sparda
Summary: Dante pierde la memoria, Nero parece estar histérico, Lady y Trish tratan de ayudarlo para que recuerde, pero Dante es tan obstinado y cabeza hueca que es, sin conocer mucho a Nero quiere llevarlo a hacer cosas que él no quiere hacer, cosas que un adolecente como él no devería conocer y que quizas jamás devió de haber preguntado advertencia: yaoi, lemmon ¿incesto?
1. Chapter 1

_**Esta es mi primera historia como escritora en Fanfiction, espero a que no me traten tan mal por favor, ahora les dejo el Disclaimers**_

_**Disclaimer: Devil May Cry no me prertenece, es del respetado y lejendario Capcom, que espero que vuelva con Rockman y un juego más decente que el Devil May Cry DMC**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Oye demonio de pacotilla, que te parece si bajas e intentas comerme-grita Dante a los cuatro vientos en una de sus misiones, la cual la estaba haciendo junto a Nero y este le quedo viendo con cara de "ya se deschavetó"-¿Por qué no mejor vienes e intentas comernos a ambos?

¿¡Acaso te falta un tornillo viejo!? O una mejor pregunta, acaso ya perdiste completamente el cerebro, ese demonio mide más de 30 metros-dice Nero apuntando hacia el demonio mientras reprochaba a Dante y este ríe

Entonces gracias por dejarme la diversión kid-dice Dante mientras desliza su lengua por su labio superior lentamente, mientras toma a Rebellion por la empuñadura-mira bien kid, esto no se enseña en tu patética orden, para cazar demonios tienes que dejarte llevar y ser innato

Apenas termino de decir esto el mayor, dio un gran salto y se dirigió velozmente hacia el gigantesco demonio dejando a un pasmado Nero, el cual aún trataba de averiguar esas palabras, acaso tenía que ser más espontáneo y menos planificador en las peleas demoníacas

Hijo de Sparda este es tu fin-dice el demonio mientras se tira en picada hacia Dante, el cual ya tenía a Rebellion empuñada entre sus manos, y mientras más se acercaban, Nero perdía cada vez más la paciencia por no poder hacer nada ya que sus pensamientos no le dejaban trabajar bien

El demonio mientras iba cayendo hizo su gran brazo derecho hacia atrás para darle un zarpazo a Dante, el cual estaba haciendo lo mismo con Rebellion, hasta que una enceguecedora luz lleno el lugar, Nero no podía ver lo que pasaba, ya que la intensa luz lo dejó momentáneamente ciego, quería averiguar donde estaba el viejo y si se encontraba bien o no, no lo quería aceptar, pero le caía bien, muy pero muy en el fondo lo hacía

Una vez la luz desapareció, se vio al gran demonio a espaldas de Dante, ninguno se movía, el movimiento era totalmente nulo, Nero examinó bien la situación le impresionaba demasiado que el viejo caza demonios estuviera quieto por mucho rato, ya era preocupante, miro luego al demonio, este tampoco se movía, Nero comenzó a correr hacia donde estaba Dante, hasta que algo lo detuvo, ese algo específicamente eran su vista y su olfato, no lo podía soportar, era un olor nauseabundo el que emanaba del lugar, y lo que veía no lo podía creer, por el brazo derecho de Dante, con el que sujetaba a Rebellion, estaba chorreando sangre, el joven albino se cubrió inmediatamente la boca para no vomitar por la escena

Se acercó un poco más hacia Dante con la mano tapándole la boca y la nariz, al girar y mirar el cuerpo de Dante no lo podía creer, creía que sus ojos le estaban jugando una mala broma, pero no era así, sus ojos le estaban mostrando la verdad, Dante tenía varias heridas a lo largo de todo su cuerpo, un gran tajo en el abdomen, un corte profundo en el hombro derecho, igual que en su cabeza, a través de su rostro corría sangre, al parecer en daño comenzaba más arriba de sus cejas, ya que su pelo estaba totalmente chorreado de esa sustancia para Nero apestosa y repulsiva, pero algo le aliviaba, aún habían signos de vida en el mayor, ya que respiraba aún, solo que lo hacía débilmente y con dificultades

Bien jugado hijo de Sparda, eres como cuentan los demás demonios, me has vencido, admito mi derrota, es un honor morir en tus manos-dice el demonio mientras cae totalmente sin vida al suelo, mientras que Nero mira a Dante y a este le sale una pequeña sonrisa

Je, je, je, ves kid, no todo es tan cuadrado como crees…-dice Dante en casi un susurro apenas audible para Nero antes de caer totalmente inconciente frente al joven e inexperto caza-demonio, dejándolo totalmente en shock

Maldición, estos dos ya se tardaron mucho en la misión, no crees Lady-pregunta una molesta Trish mientras bebe un trago a un bazo de cerveza, mientras Lady hacía lo mismo

A mi no me interesa, solo lo que me interesa es que Dante me pague una vez que reciba la recompensa de la misión-dice Lady luego de tomar el sorbo de cerveza y lo deja vacío sobre la mesa-pero tienes razón, ya se han tardado mucho más de lo esperado, espero unos cinco minutos más y los voy a buscar

Mientras Trish seguía bebiendo la cerveza y Lady se ponía a observar las cosas que tenía el cazador de demonios veterano, mientras pasaban los minutos que ella había estipulado, comenzaron a tocar la puerta, Trish deja su trago en el escritorio de Dante para ir a abrir, una vez que lo hace, queda impresionada de ver a Nero llevando a Dante en la espalda, el cual el último estaba todo ensangrentado

¿Qué sucede?-pregunta Trish algo shockeada al ver a Dante en tan precaria condición como la que estaba presenciando-¿Por qué no se regenera? Si se supone que tiene sangre demoníaca, debió de haber sanado

Dímelo a mí, tuve que cargar con el pseudo muerto desde el lugar de la misión y aún no despierta, lo que más me preocupa es lo que dijiste, este viejo tendría que sanar-dice Nero mostrando algo de preocupación por el mayor mientras camina hacia dentro de la agencia

Espera jovencito, ¿caminaste dos horas cargando al mastodonte de Dante tu solo?-pregunta Lady la cual parecía no sorprenderse por la situación, lo cual dejó un poco impresionada a Trish y al joven Nero-¿Qué? Oye niño créeme, él a salido de situaciones mucho más comprometedoras que esta, el estará bien, solo confía en que lo hará

Si tu lo dices Lady, solo espero a que esto no sea tan grabe-dice Nero mientras Lady se queda viéndolo y Nero parece entender algo-¿a-acaso el viejo a enfrentado a la muerte a la cara?

No es solo eso, la muerte no tiene una sola cara, hay veces que esa cara es la de un familiar, eso es lo más difícil que ah enfrentado este idiota, tuvo que acabar con su propio hermano, eso es peor que morir-dice Lady mientras mira como Nero deja a Dante acostado en el sillón de la agencia-bueno, nosotras nos vamos, procura tú de cuidar del inútil hasta que nosotras lleguemos mañana para ver como sigue, arriba esta la pieza de este, pero procura no quedar traumado chico con las cosas de esta casa

¿q-que cosa?, oye Lady espera-dice Nero siendo totalmente ignorado por la heterocroma y la rubia, las cuales cerraron las puertas de la agencia, dejando a Nero en total penumbras, ya que la casa no tenía las luces prendidas, y se escucha un ruido de algo caerse detrás del joven alvino-¿q-q-q-que fue eso? Bueno, quizás el viejo ya despertó, así que mejor me voy calladito al segundo piso-dice totalmente nervioso mientras camina velozmente por las escaleras al único cuarto que había en el segundo piso y se encerró

Nero se quedó rápidamente dormido por todo el cansancio físico que tenía, encontró muy cómoda la cama del mayor, y durmió profundamente hasta el día siguiente, mientras iba bajando las escaleras al otro día, miro a Dante el cual aún no despertaba y parecía que no lo iba a hacer en un buen rato, así que se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse el desayuno

D-do-donde estoy…-se escucha un quejido muy molesto a los oídos del menor, cosa que significaba que Dante ya había despertado, así que el joven fue apresurado a verlo

Por fin despiertas idiota, Lady al parecer tenía razón, al parecer te recuperas de todo lo que se te viene siempre-dice Nero con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro que Dante vio y lo quedó mirando confundido

¿Quién eres?-pregunta Dante dejando totalmente helado a Nero, así que el joven se hizo unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás

e-esto no puede ser…-susurra Nero mientras esta en shock por ver al mayor, el cual se notaba con creces que había perdido la memoria-o-oye viejo, no hagas una de tus bromas pesadas en este momento je, je, no vez que estás muy mal herido para bromear con esas cosas delicadas

¿Una broma pesada? Discúlpame enano, pero en estos momentos soy totalmente incapaz de hacer bromas, eso fue hace mucho, yo no quiero hacer bromas desde que mi hermano murió-dice Dante como si el acontecimiento hubiera pasado hace muy poco

o-oye viejo, tan solo ayer me estabas molestando y regañando por hacer mi trabajo tan estrictamente-dice Nero mientras trata de sonreír despreocupadamente pero totalmente nervioso en el fondo, tratando de volver a la normalidad a Dante

el trabajo recto y preciso es lo que hace a un cazador de demonios, no hay tiempo de divertirse en esta vida-dice Dante totalmente serio mientras Nero lo mira totalmente impactado por las palabras dándose cuenta que el Dante que estaba frente a él, no era el Dante que él había conocido en Fortuna

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**Bueno, aquí esta, lo que se llama el prólogo si no mal me equivoco, espero a que les haya gustado, y si no se han dado cuenta, aquí Dante perdió la memoria hasta el punto de solo llegar a recordar su aventura con la demonio Lucía, por eso el carácter serio y conservador, este Dante está inspirado en el Devil May Cry 2 pero por una razón se llama ayúdame a recordar**_


	2. misión 1: un problema a muerte

Bueno, aquí vamos con el primee capitulo, aquí si bien es corto, es porque es la segunda primera reacción de Dante hacia Nero en esta nueva relación, y bueno es la mañana, con todos los fallos ortográficos obvios que hay en este corto capitulo, tengo que decir que estoy subiendo el capi a través del celular así que les pido que los toleren, además que en el siguiente capitulo se mostrara como la reacción de Lady y Trish mas a fondo en este peculiar caso de Dante y su memoria, sin mas el disclaimer

Disclaimer: Devil May Cry no me pertenece, es de Capcom, yo solo utilizo a los personajes con fines de divertir al publico

_**Misión 1: un problema a muerte**_

E-espera viejo, que estas diciendo, no suenas como ayer, ahora suenas mas apagado-dice Nero mientras ve lo obvio en la cara del cazador mayor

El albino hijo de Sparda alias Dante, examino detenidamente a Nero mientras este se incomodaba un poco por la mirada del mayor, ya que ahora la mirada le causaba miedo para su sorpresa y no como antes que era incomodidad por asco como lo solía llamar el propio joven, pero era mas que eso, el sentimiento antiguo era de tanta cercanía y comodidad que el no quería aceptarlo y lo veía como otra cosa, pero de un segundo a otro, sin darse cuenta de que había pasado, tenia a "ese" Dante tomándolo del cuello contra la pared y con Rebellion apuntando a su abdomen inclinada hacia arriba donde estaba su corazón

No siento tu presencia, así que no eres demonio, pero lo que no me explico es porque tienes un brazo de demonio, habla ahora o no vivirás para contarlo enano-dice Dante haciendo enojar un poco a Nero, haciendo que su brazo brillara de un "sutil" tono rojo oscuro, cosa que el mayor noto y apego un poco mas a Rebellion al cuerpo del menor, cosa que ahora el chico comenzó a sudar un poco

E-espera Dante, tu lo sabes, tu mismo me dijiste que aceptara lo que soy porque sino me comporto como yo mismo perdería mi propia identidad-dice Nero mientras ve un pequeño basilar en el mayor, pero enseguida volvió a tomar su postura de policía malo en esto

Porque tendría que creer en lo que dices mocoso enano-pregunta Dante mientras Nero duda si responder O no a lo que el mayor estaba preguntando, pero al sentirse realmente obligado a responder, véase a Rebellion muy cerca de su cuerpo en amenaza de su integridad física, tuvo que responder algo que quizás no le gustaría para nada la respuesta del mayor

*Suspiro profundo* lo que pasa es que soy de Fortuna, en una de tus misiones en busca de la espada de tu hermano Vergil que estaba en la ciudad, te enfrentaste a Sanctus y lo "aniquilaste" entonces me mandaron a cazarte por haber acabado con su santidad, peleamos dos veces en distintas situaciones, pero al final se suponía que su santidad Sanctus fue el responsable de todos los ataques demoniacos en la ciudad, una vez que me capturaron para hacer funcionar la gran estatua de Sparda tu sin conocerme decidiste ir en mi ayuda para detener todo el plan de la orden, y me entregaste a Yamato para acabar por dentro con la estatua, mientras tu casi moriste fuera de hay por manos de Sanctus, pero al final de todo, tu me dejaste conservar a Yamato aun siendo de tu propiedad legalmente y tu regresaste a la agencia a tu vida cotidiana de aniquilar demonios y de pagarle tu deuda a Lady, aunque de vez en cuando yo te ayudo en las misiones, hay recae lo que sucedió ayer, mientras acababas con el demonio, en el ataque final, ustedes dos al parecer se dieron con todo, tu lo mataste y tu caíste inconciente y te traje al DMC, y luego Lady y Trish me dejaron solo para irse y luego hoy despertaste y estamos ahora en esta situación-dice Nero Mientras mira de un lado para otro explicándole al cazador veterano lo que sucedía, pero el mayor tenia una cara poco menos de incredulidad en el rostro, mientras Nero esperaba a que recordara algo, Dante lo suelta, se gira un poco dejando un poco confuso al joven albino, hasta que se siente un poco desorientado mientras siente un gran dolor tanto en su mejilla izquierda tanto como en la espalda, la razón fue que Dante le había pegado un combo en la cara y lo lanzo hacia el otro extremo de la habitación

Agradece que te creo, no se porque pero mi cuerpo dice que es verdad tu relato, no te alegres demasiado, te voy a tener bien vigilado mocoso-dice Dante mientras se dirige hacia la puerta y sale de la agencia con rumbo desconocido para el menor

Q-Que fue lo que paso, con suerte solo logre ver cuando Dante se giro, acaso el viejo cuando peleamos no ocupo toda su fuerza, esto es totalmente frustrante- dice Nero mientras esconde sus ojos tras su flequillo totalmente triste t algo incrédulo por la fuerza del mayor Dante iba recién caminando por las calles de la ciudad mientras iba pensando en las palabras que le había dicho Nero, no podía creer lo que le había contado, el pensaba que nunca había pisado esa tierra que para el era considerada tierra maldita, no por los demonios, sino por la gente que estaba cegada por la luz que había dejado su padre en ese lugar, sigue caminando sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que se topa con Lady, el cual lo ve algo sorprendida y el no logra entender el porque

Ey Dante, al parecer ya te recuperaste, donde esta Nero, ese chico, le dije que no te quitara la vista de encima ni un minuto- dice Lady mientras mira por los costados del caza demonios y liego cruza los brazos

Si estas hablando de ese mocoso impertinente Lady, será mejor que vallas a la agencia, yo voy a dar un paseo para comer pizza-dice Dante mientras sigue de largo Lady lo mirada un poco curiosa por el comportamiento que estaba teniendo, desde hace un buen tiempo que no lo veía así, dejando eso de lado decidió dirigirse al DMC para ver en que estaba el joven caza demonios, una vez llego al local de Dante, abrió la puerta y se impresiono por lo que vio, Nero estaba tirado entre unos escombros mientras tenia la cabeza gacha, así que decidió ir a sacarlo

Oye chico te encuentras bien, que paso-pregunta Lady mientras toma su mano y lo jala para incorporarlo en dos pies

Primero, me duele todo el cuerpo, segundo, no puedo creer que el viejo tuviera tanta fuerza y agilidad, ya que parece que en nuestro enfrentamiento solo utilizo un poco de su energía, eso me dejo un poco desilusionado pensando que ese viejo solo estuviera ocupando poca de su fuerza contra mío- dice Nero mientras trata de arreglar algo en su brazo izquierdo, ya que lo estaba moviendo en círculos

Te diré algo que debí contarte hace un buen tiempo, Dante en Fortuna no uso toda su fuerza, ya que sabia que tu eras un chico valioso, tanto en fuerza como en ser un aliado, el nunca me dejo decírtelo-dice Lady mientras se sienta en la mesa de Dante mientras le explica a Nero-ahora dime tu, porque estabas tirado en el piso y Dante parecía molesto y muy serio, acaso hiciste algo realmente malo-pregunta la heterocroma mientras parecía mas interesada en el tema

Parece que el viejo perdió la memoria, no se acordaba de nada de lo que paso en Fortuna, además no me recuerda, Además estaba en el suelo porque le conté a Dante parte de lo que sucedió en Fortuna, y parece que me quería matar ya que se lo dije a punta de espada-dice Nero mientras Lady lo mira con cara de no entender lo sucedido-lo que pasa es que Dante me miro el brazo y de un segundo a otro estaba a medio metro del suelo mientras el me ahorcaba y tenia a Rebellion cerca de mi cuerpo con el filo hacia el abdomen

Esto es serio, si Dante no se acuerda de ti ni nada de lo de Fortuna, será un gran problema cuando Credo y Kyrie vengan, y Dante sienta la presencia demoniaca del primero, intentara matarlo sin dudarlo dos veces-dice Lady mientras Nero se tensa un poco ante tales palabras pronunciadas por la chica de la cicatriz

Bueno, eso fue todo, creo que Dante en vez de salirme sin sentimientos, me salio todo un matón profesional sin piedad, bueno, espero si que Nero me haya salido bien en carácter, eso díganmelo ustedes, bueno nos vemos en el siguiente intento dem matar a Nero, ejem, quiero decir en el siguiente capitulo de esta descabellada idea mía


End file.
